


War Paint

by Sidders



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, This fandom needs it lbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is, unsurprisingly, Winn’s idea. “Think of it as a team-building exercise for Team Supergirl,” he says. J’onn insists that they aren’t ‘Team Supergirl’, Alex and James are skeptical, Astra is vaguely confused, and Kara is totally up for it.</p><p>And that’s how they find out that Alex is a killer shot with a paint-filled balloon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Paint

It is, unsurprisingly, Winn’s idea. “Think of it as a team-building exercise for Team Supergirl,” he says. J’onn insists that they aren’t ‘Team Supergirl’, Alex and James are skeptical, Astra is vaguely confused, and Kara is totally up for it.

And that’s how they find out that Alex is a killer shot with a paint-filled balloon.

She takes J’onn out within the first ten minutes, although Winn thinks that was half Alex having great aim and half J’onn not wanting to be a part of the game in the first place.

Kara is the second to go. The power ban (and harmless amount of kryptonite around her wrist) means that her reflexes aren’t as good as they usually are, that she doesn’t hear Winn sneaking up behind her. It means that she definitely doesn’t react fast enough to stop the balloon flying towards the back of her head, turning her blonde hair neon green. 

The only thing stopping Winn from gloating about how he took out Supergirl is Astra threatening to eliminate him, regardless of him being on her team. He thinks that by ‘eliminate’ she means ‘throw him out of the game,’ but he honestly wouldn’t put anything past her.

Eventually Astra and Alex are the only ones left. Winn and James take each other out at the same time, with Alex jumping out and getting Winn in the back for good measure. 

The others shout encouragement from the side as both women continue to evade each other, ducking behind low walls and metal structures used for their makeshift arena. Both are competitive, only able to catch a brief glance of the other before they’re gone. It goes on long enough that, when Astra next passes where Kara, J’onn, James and Winn are sitting, she hears them betting on who will win.

Astra smirks when she finally sees Alex duck behind a wall. Winn whispers words of encouragement as she stalks up behind her, quickly rounding Alex’s cover of choise with her colourful weapon raised to find - nothing.

And then her world spins a little, Astra finding herself pinned to the wall.

“Any last words?” Alex asks with a smirk. Before Astra can even respond Alex presses their lips together, effectively distracting her so that she doesn’t even hear Kara calling out to them.

She does, however, feel the balloon burst on top of her head.

When they finally return to the others even J’onn can’t hold back a laugh at the sight of Astra, fuming and dripping with bubblegum pink paint, Alex right behind her, smug despite the paint splattered onto her own face.

 


End file.
